Im going to be the KING
by TheDatenshi
Summary: YugiohTSG and Yugioh5DS Crossover Since SG was about all games and 5D is duels and turbo duels,Bakura's grandson,Datenshi Ryo,AND HIS OTHER PERSONALITY IS NOT ZORK JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP,Also review and give it a chance,PM me if you want to add a character
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's my characters description, also please review

Ok here's my characters description, also please review I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS OR ANYTHING FROM THE YUGIOH FRANCHISE

Gender: male

Hair: orange and black, covers eyes

Clothes: switches between black and grey pretty much average clothes

Age: 13

Name: Datenshi Ryo (yes he is related to Bakura he is his grandson (since the original yugioh characters are about 50 and GX characters are around 30, I think), you can guess some of the plot soon)

Chapter 1 Search for The King of Games, I will surpass everyone

"Hey gramps, where did Yugi-san go?" Datenshi was watching T.V addressing a long spiky white haired man with blue eyes "Datenshi he's gone to Satellite to teach people their how to duel" The man responded, Datenshi sighed "aaawww man, again? Ok grandpa Bakura lets duel" Datenshi said grinning, Bakura sighed "I always lose at this".

"Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Sigma, Zeta, OMEGA" Datenshi said in excitement and Bakura's head slammed on the table "I always lose to that deck, I still don't know why that deck was sent through the mail to you, why would he want to give you a deck after what other me did to him" Bakura mumbled "Grandpa, after hearing your story I am surprised Mr Pegasus sent me this deck" Datenshi said "oh look on the T.V its that guy, um Jack Atlas……. Oh here it comes the speech again" Bakura said in a slightly depressing tone "JACK ATLAS, DOESN'T DERSERVE TO BE CALLED A KING ONLY YUGI SAN SHOULD BE CALLED KING" Datenshi yelled.

Datenshi walked out of the house it wasn't exactly normal but wasn't a mansion or something like that either he walked to the game store and bought a pack, with nothing mentionable at all in it "sigh my luck SUCKS" Datenshi rarely got any rare cards younger brother always seemed to get powerful rare cards, his brother was a prodigy, winning tournament after tournament and even defeated the duelist Jaden Yuki, he sighed "I wonder why me and gramps sigh so much" Datenshi sighed again he liked the story Bakura told him about Yugi Muto/Muuto( you can add whether or not I make it Muto or Muuto, just Japanese and English difference ) and when he was possessed Datenshi liked stories of magic and spirits he always drew monsters but sucked at that, he preferred using stuff like blue tack or foil to make little figurines but they weren't special either.

"CATCH THAT THIEF" A security man yelled as a cloaked man was running holding a suitcase, now a man in a black coat had arrived with spiky black hair attempted to chase the cloaked man who disappeared into thin air, "_what was that they is no mistaking it that guy went to the monster world" _Datenshi thought, he was born with the ability to go to the monster spirit world that's one thing his little brother didn't have and he knew when someone was taking themselves there " Princeton sama we are sorry we couldn't catch him" The officer said addressing the man in the black coat "Hey what did I say call me THE CHAZZ" Chazz said as he turned to the man "yes sir" the officer said "wait your Chazz Princeton the 20th ranked best in the world?" Datenshi said turning his attention to Chazz who smiled "THAT'S THE CHAZZ" Chazz said in a commanding voice, Datenshi grinned "Duel me, Datenshi Ryo" Datenshi said pulling out a duel disk from his bag and attaching it "Kid your out of your league but I'm pissed off right now so, yeah Im in the mood for a duel" Chazz said taking out his duel disk.

"GAME START" The duelist said as their duel disk's lit up and turned on.

So what do you think please review also turbo duels will appear later.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review

Please review if you want to add a character PM me I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS OR ANY OF ITS FRANCHISE'S OR COMPANIES THAT ARE RELATED TO IT

Chapter 2 Alpha, Beta, Delta, (Datenshi's deck has a quite a few of created cards with more to come all card's used in this duel by Datenshi are created, they explain themselves bare with it)

"Alright my turn DRAW" Datenshi drew the top card of his deck and looked at his hand and grinned _"pay dirt" _ "Ok I summon Sennen(millennium, 1000 years) minion" A golden statue figure with spikes coming out of it with a millennium eye on its "face" ATK:0 DEF: 0 "and now I activate spell card Alpha which makes me lose 1000 life points" a pillar of light appeared and struck Datenshi "HAHAHA that was stupid……………" Chazz begun to say and realised Datenshi had picked up two cards from his deck "and in exchange all monsters on my field attack increases as well as I can add two magic cards to my hand from my deck, as well as my monster can attack directly even on the first turn of the game! Attack Sennen minion IKE ZE (Let's go) GOLDEN CLAW" Datenshi explained Sennen minion's ATK: 300

Chazz's LP: 3700 Datenshi's LP: 3000

"still it was useless you paid 1000 LP to get to 300 of mine you're a idiot" Chazz said as he was attacked by the golden figure "I'm not done yet, now Alpha is sent to the graveyard and allows me to play a magic card from my hand BETA which lets my monster attack again as well as gaining 500 attack points IKE ZE DOUBLE GOLDEN CLAW" ATK: 800 Sennen minion clawed at Chazz's face "AAARRGGHH MY HANDSOME FACE HOW DARE YOU" Chazz yelled as Sennen minion continued to scratch at him "ok that's it for this turn and Beta is sent to the graveyard" Datenshi said bowing.

Chazz's LP: 2900 Datenshi's LP: 3000

"AAARRGGHH OBNOXIOUS KID WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" _"boss this guy something's odd about him" _a yellow ghost figure wearing swimming gear appeared next to Chazz and whispered to him, "_yeah, I know his eyes are starting to go purple and those attack's are actually hurting" _Chazz whispered back as he drew a card "ok I PLAY ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 3" Chazz declared in a powerful voice as a small orange and brown dragon with green eyes had appeared on the field practicing jabs "hey that dragon's cute" Datenshi said seeing it on the field "your not going to think so now that it ATTACKS YOUR MONSTER" The dragon charged and started punching at Sennen minion which was turned to dust, AD LV 3 ATK: 1200 Sennen minion ATK: 800 "that's 400 point's of damage to you" Chazz said proudly "as well as my dragon's evolved into armed dragon LV 5" the dragon changed into a large black and red dragon with drill's on it's body.

Chazz's LP: 2900 Datenshi's LP: 2600

"AAARRGGHHH" Datenshi roared when he took the damage and his eyes darkened into a more darker purple that looked evil "**great but now your gonna pay for that bastard my turn DRAW" **Datenshi's voice changed as well as his personality "**now I play Delta spell card which lets me remove Alpha spell, Beta spell and itself which brings Sennen minion back from the graveyard as well as you lose 300 LP for each card removed" **Datenshi said eerily and he started grinning as a purple blast came from Alpha, Beta and Delta that smashed Chazz in the face, as Sennen minion rose from the ground.

Chazz's LP: 2000 Datenshi's LP: 2600

"KYAH" Chazz had burn mark's on his body now and he was panting "WTH just happened" Chazz asked and Datenshi smiled and then started to speak "**any monster summoned this way can be removed from the game and by discarding my hand I can summon a synchro monster from my Extra deck ignoring summoning conditions, I choose Sennen Guardian**" Sennen minion had disappeared and in its place was a man in a robe and wearing traditional Egyptian clothes (you know Atem's flashback were he saw ancient Seto battle a man that worked for Atem, well pretty much the same guy put floating and carrying a scythe) "and he gain's 300 attack for each Sennen monster in my graveyard his total attack power is now 2500" Datenshi continued as the man swung it's scythe around "**IKE ZE ATTACK SOUL REAP" **Datenshi said, he was enjoying this a lot and the figure attacked the dragon, the dragon fired ball's of flame but was easily dodged as the being swung it's scythe and decapitated it in one swing.

Back at the Ryo household, Bakura looked at the sky and saw it was raining "I hope Datenshi isn't getting too serious in a duel his personality changes drastically, and…… the power of the shadow games start to rise, I hope he is ok"

"_they is something wrong with this kid, it feels like I am in the duel monster world but why this guy, he feel's evil and demented no, I've lost" _Chazz thought "Ok I give up kid I don't want to beat you up more than I have already Chazz tried to move but he found he couldn't "what the" Chazz said in shock "**for hurting me you have to play a BATSU GAME**(penalty, this case turning the game into a shadow game)**, HAHAHA, ALSO YOUR MONSTER IS RESSURECTED ON MY SIDE OF THE FIELD IN ATTACK MODE AS LONG AS I PAY HALF MY LIFE POINTS" **Datenshi said laughing like a mad man as AD LV 5 rose from the ground on Datenshi's side of the field.

Chazz's LP: 2000 Datenshi's LP: 1300

"**ATTACK ARMED DRAGON NOW" **Datenshi commanded and the dragon started releasing fireballs at Chazz burning him even more than before "HHHARAARRGGHHHHH NOT AGAIN" Chazz said as he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Chazz's LP: 0 Datenshi's LP: 1300

"Uh oh" Datenshi had just realised what had happened "AAARRRGGGHHH damn it I did that again" Datenshi was holding a figurine of Chazz on a keychain and then sighed he tapped it on Chazz who immediately awoke "ugh I haven't felt that sort of pain in years" Chazz said weakly as he took out a phone and started talking, a helicopter had just arrived and he went into it "Hey kid,…… they is going to be a tournament in a week I think you should enter here's the invitation" Chazz said as he handed a letter to Datenshi who was shocked at how quickly he seemed to have recovered.

"Once the copter was in the air Chazz started to speak "Driver I need you to take me too the hospital ASAP NOW" Chazz commanded and the copter flew off as Datenshi walked down the street and arrived home, soaked " Grandpa Bakura Im home" Datenshi said as he walked through the door.

All the cards are explained more or less, considering the cards name after the Greek alphabet, they have different effect's depending on what others of the series you have in your hand, graveyard, RFG or in play.


End file.
